Talk:Tradeskill Timeline
Concise? I find this page to now be overly complicated compared to what I posted. Two paragraphs are spent explaining that tradeskill writs will not be represented in this timeline. Then we find this: ::Starting from level 20 and continuing all the way to level 80, you can start doing repeatable City Tradeskill Tasks Quests (another article: Tradeskill Writs). These quests - also called tradeskill writs or tradeskill city tasks - will earn you tradeskill experience, faction with your tradeskill society, personal plus guild Status points and money. I do appreciate the effort, but is this page really more readable and accessible than what I posted?Feldon30 20:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I believe the people who have been working on this page stated fairly clearly that the information was intended to represent quests that clearly advance your tradeskill level and experience. I don't see how this conflicts with the information about what isn't included. Could you clarify how you think it conflicts? Also, I'm unsure of what might be wrong with the paragraph you quoted. Could you explain what's wrong with it? Please assume good faith and remember that this is a wiki that anyone can edit. Some people may well have had questions and thought to edit the information for clarity. Some people require more information in order for clarity to be achieved. Perhaps that's what they were aiming at when this was originally edited? I don't know, but I find the edits fairly easy to follow and they don't appear to detract from the information as it now stands. Could you clarify what you find wrong with it? --Kodia 23:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I realize that with regards to Wikis in general, we are supposed to "mercilessly edit" and improve articles. I just find the 'emphasis' to be a little off. Maybe I have too much attachment to what I originally posted ( http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Tradeskill_Quests&oldid=280933 ) These quests are largely optional and hardly 'necessary to progress as a tradeskiller'. They reward Advanced training books, cloaks, and other optional rewards. There are a lot of pages on the site which need to be built or upgraded and I will get to work on them (once I figure out what flags to use on outdated pages). Feldon30 00:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thankyou for your understanding and your work. I know how you feel. Truly. I think we can work this out and it looks from the edits that things are already starting to be smoothed. How can I help you with the other editing upgrades you'd like to see? I've responded on my talk page regarding the templates to use when something is removed from game and you should have the other tags to use for some of the more common edits. If all else fails, you can *always* submit a problem report for a page that needs updating and an admin will see to it that the page receives the appropriate template tag to flag it for other users. And any time you need help, please don't hesitate to send me a message or contact me on my talk page. I'm happy to help you work things through.--Kodia 01:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) where to put the new SF Crafter Timeline? new page or add down here? found a nice overview on the official forums which i link in here for someone to work with it and the details http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=466417 :Given that this page is supposed to cover all the tradeskill lines, I'd say add it here in a new section at the end (L80+ - Sentinel's Fate Crafting, or something like that). However I'd keep it to just a brief blurb on it and make the detailed timeline on a separate page, given the length of it. --lordebon 17:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Fixing TImeline I added the If I Had A Hammer into the timeline sidebar, but even though I followed the code already there it's all tardy. Can someone fix that so it looks good?--Ridolain Kirkwall 19:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed; the level parameter in the TSLine template is how indented the line is, rather than the level of the quest, thats what had it different from the rest. In retrospect, that was probably a poor choice of name for that parameter, hehe. --lordebon 20:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) where the recipe books are Fine fine, so you don't want to talk about the weird locations for oddball recipe books (no Emperor's Atheneaum, I get it). Okay. But it's important to note where to get the basic recipe books so we can all stop paying 10 plat for some of them on the broker or grinding away with our level 100s who have better things to do. For example, this page doesn't mention that if you have Maj'Dul faction, with any of the Courts, you can buy level 50-59 advanced tradeskill books for you and your alts (they are heirloom). All the dropped scrolls are also included. As far as I know the only levels that aren't available from any vendor are 40-49 and 60-69 and the highest tier. Please consider adding this list: *10-19: sold by Tam or Varla after questline *20-29: sold by Cordelia after questline *30-39: sold by Karalyn after questline *40-49: drop only *50-59 and scrolls: any of the Maj'Dul courts after faction is gained *60-69: drop only *70-75: Riliss or Bathezid faction *76-79: Danak faction *80-89: **Craftsmen: Ra'di, Hua Mein Craftsmen (Faction) **Outfitters: Purrak, Kerra Isle Outfitters (Faction) **Scholars: Sata, Researchers of Quel'ule (Faction) *90: The Captain's Lament quest *91-92: rewarded by quests in Withered Lands *93-95: quests in Obol Plains *96-100: drop only I may be wrong in places. It just goes to show that the list is needed because people don't know and need to know. YlvaUllsdotter (talk) 08:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I updated the list, especially 80-89. 03:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) a Quick note Just a quick note about getting around areas that are much above your adventure level. There are flying mounts (discs) available for Loyalty Points (25 points each) either from the Marketplace shop or from the Loyalty Points merchants in Qeynos Harbor, near the broker. Even for f2p accounts it takes 25 days to save up for one of them, which I think is very reasonable considering it lets you get around Norrath much easier. 11:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Preel :you also could do the tradeskill quests from Destiny of Velious starting with Gnomish Gnegotiations, they need 5 days at the end to finish, but you get a flying mount from it. -- 11:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC)